yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Hero Deck
An Elemental Hero Deck is a deck that uses the plentiful Elemental Hero monsters and support cards. Elemental Heroes are generally weak monsters on their own (with the exception of a notable few) however, most Elemental Heroes can fuse with each other, creating, bigger, more powerful monsters. This is usually done through cards such as Polymerization, Fusion Gate, and most notably Miracle Fusion. Elemental Hero Decks were almost always considered weak since the debut of the original four in The Lost Millennium, however, Elemental Heroes received a valuable tool in the form of Elemental Hero Stratos and, even more recently, Skyscraper 2 - Hero City and Elemental Hero Ocean. Necessary Cards * Elemental Hero Stratos- The single most important monster in a competitive Elemental Hero deck, Stratos is used as a way to get any particular Elemental Hero into your hand that is needed at the moment (serving the same purpose as Reinforcement of the Army in a Warrior deck), or clearing out the opponent's Spell/Trap Card Zones through his secondary effect. A popular trend in current tournament decks is the use of a single copy of this card and 2 copies of Elemental Hero Wildheart randomly splashed into a deck. He can also be used in Destiny Hero decks, since his effect also allows him to search out the Destiny Hero monsters. *Elemental Hero Ocean- A new addition to the Elemental Hero team, this card is a must in any Hero deck, Destiny Heroes or Elemental Heroes. It's ability to send Destiny Heroes or Elemental Heroes back to your hand, when used with Elemental hero Woodsman, can make Fusion Summoning all the easier. *Elemental Hero Woodsman- This card will never let you down, as long as he stays on the field! Each turn, he can send Polymerization to your hand, and when used with Elemental Hero Ocean, it makes it all the easier to fuse Heroes together! *Elemental Hero Terra Firma- Sure, Ocean and Woodsman make awesome combos, but what about those situations when you have no Fusion Material monsters? Simple: Fuse Ocean and Woodsman together to summon this powerhouse of a monster! * Elemental Hero Wildheart- Another Elemental Hero often used outside of his own deck, Elemental Hero Wildheart's immunity to Trap Cards makes him invaluable to any aggressive deck. 1500 ATK also allows him to be searched out by Giant Rat and Sangan. His sweet ability makes him almost Jinzo, so even if your opponent hits you with Mirror Force or Trap Hole, you won't be defenseless. * The HERO Flash!! series (H - Heated Heart, E - Emergency Call, R - Righteous Justice, O - Oversoul, and HERO Flash!!)- Theses cards serve as generic support for Elemental Hero decks. E - Emergency Call is the most often used, serving as a Reinforcement of the Army that can search out only Elemental Hero monsters. O - Oversoul serves as a Monster Reborn for Normal Elemental Hero monsters. R - Righteous Justice serves as extra Spell/Trap destruction, and H - Heated Heart gives the monsters an extra bit of punch, however, it is the least used and the most splashable of all the cards. HERO Flash!! itself is an extremely situational finisher, so it is not often used. * The original four Heroes (Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Elemental Hero Clayman)- These are the meat of any Hero deck, simply because they serve as the Fusion material for most of the Elemental Hero Fusions. They are relatively weak Normal Monsters, with Sparkman being the strongest at 1600/1400, but are necessary for the deck. * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City- A powerful card that allows for the recursion of a single Hero that was destroyed in battle during each of your Main Phases once per turn. Elemental Hero Stratos combos particularly well with this card. * Miracle Fusion- This card is what makes the Elemental Hero Fusions playable. It allows a player to fuse monsters for a Hero fusion from the field or the Graveyard. The drawback is that these monsters are removed from play; however, this can be gotten around with cards such as Dimension Fusion, Return from the Different Dimension or Elemental Hero Electrum. * The Fusions- These have a variety of effects ranging from Spell/Trap destruction (Elemental Hero Wild Wingman) to a one-sided Ring of Destruction-like effect (Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman). The powerful effects and (sometimes) stats of these monsters are what makes the Heroes worthwhile in the first place. Other Cards * Elemental Hero Bubbleman- This card is not often used in mainstream Hero decks, mainly because of his weak stats and relatively hard-to-activate effect. However, his advantage -generating effect has spawned a new form of Burn decks, affectionately known as Bubbleman Burn. * Skyscraper- The first Field Spell Card for Elemental Heroes, this card provided a much-needed ATK boost to the then-weak Heroes. It is now outclassed by its successor, Skyscraper 2 - Hero City. All other Elemental Hero support is not really worth noting, as there has been no lack of lackluster support since the original release of these cards. Category:Deck Type